


No More Hints

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's had it with Billy's new Attitude sense he got Ali. It's breaking Dom's heart and Elijah is going to fix it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hints

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Title: No More Hints  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Slash: Yes  
Subject: RPS LOTR  
Pairing: Monaboyd sub pairing (if you REALLY want to look into it)..o_O Elijah/Billy Billy/Elijah or Elijah/Dom...XD It's up to you. I was really going for Monaboyd  
Disclaimer: *stares* Wot do you think?  
Notes: Apologies to Miss Ali, I bad mouth her ALOT in this...^^; I apologise but well it's needed for this story. Heehehe. Um it takes place before the Oscars and WAY after the Oscars like after the parties and junk. They are on their way home. Umm..it's in Elijah's POV

 

I watch as Dom sighs and leans against the wall. Over on the other side of the red carpet is Billy. "You two have a fight?" I could just never see them actually having a fight, sure, making it each other mad, sure, but that's like normal.

"Fuck Off Elijah."

"Dom what's wrong?" I ask again getting closer. As I do I see something that suprises me. There are actual tears in Dominic Monaghan's eyes.

He wipes them away almost embarrassed. I catch another one slip down his cheek and chew on the side of my lip trying to figure out what I should do.  
"Dommie?"

"He fucking hates me, doesn't notice me, fucking hell I'm invisible now that he's got HER." Dom looks away from the paperatzi and I rub his back.

"Dom, it's ok. Ali's not here tonight..." I reasoned glancing over at Billy who was just all smiles. I suddenly felt mad at Billy. How could Billy NOT notice his own best friend?

"Yeh, but he's got her on that fucking cell phone of his. Damn it! It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"It wasn't?" I cocked my head confused. Was I missing something?

"'lijah, look, I've been flirting with Billy since I first met him, alright? Has he ever once noticed me? No. Now that he's got HER I'm not needed. I might as well just leave, Pippin doesn't need Merry anymore."

"NO!" I grabbed Dom's arm and held it tight. "Don't leave. If you do you are letting Ali win and you know it."

He turned around and I suddenly saw huge amounts of fatigue. Dom was telling the truth just now. He had been flirting for almost 4 fucking years. He looked tired and beaten. How come Billy never noticed Dom?? Something else was going on.

Before I could say anything else Dom pushed past me wiping his sad face away and put on a camera face. The cameras flashed and the whole time I was chewing on a thought. I had to get them together.

*~*

The Oscars had been amazing! I'll be the first to admit that I didn't even think that we'd win ALL 11. It was awesome! I just wished that Dom and Billy were talking to one another to enjoy it. Whenever Dom tried to smile at Billy, Billy just roll his eyes and look the other way.

I had had it. I decided that after the oscars, Mr. Boyd's Ass Was MINE!

"Um, Billy!! WAIT UP!!" I cried starting to jog towards him. "Hey, cool show huh?"

He looked down at me and nodded. "Yes, it was."

We walked in silence for a bit more and then I took a deep breath, "Do you um hate Dom?"

"What??" I heard him laugh, "What gave you that idea?"

I stop in my tracks and glare up at him crossing my arms. "He sure seems to think so and you are giving everyone that idea. Are you blind, Billy or are you just ignoring everything he does for you?"

"Excuse me?" Billy stopped and turned around, "Tell me Elijah, what does he do for me?" I gave him no answer right away, "Look, I'm happy with my girl friend, thank you. He can get himself a different girl and leave mine alone."

I felt my temper coming on and I stood in the middle of the road 10 feet from the limo tears beginning to form in my eyes, what had this Ali done to our Billy? "He doesn't want anything to do with your girl friend," I shouted loudeer than I meant to. "You are blinder than I thought ya prick!" I get closer to him tears running down my cheeks as I felt Dom's pain that he'd been hiding from the world. "He loves you Billy Boyd, not your fucking over sized cheek boned bitch. I thought you were a noble man who understood destiny, peace, being at one with a person, understanding someone's feelings and all that. Right now you are showing me none of it."

Billy just stared at me like he'd never seen Frodo yell before. Well damn it, I was tired of hearing Dom cry at night on the phone and in his room. "He What?"

I gulped backing away not sure how to take that tone. "He loves you."

"You have no proof of that, Elijah. Stop making up lies." Billy started to walk past me and I stepped in front of him. "Move, Elijah. I have to get home."

"NO! You stop! I'm tired of seeing Dom hurt because you won't admit you love him. You aren't there every night at 2 am when Dominic calls crying to me. You weren't there when we lived together those 2 months in LA. You weren't there earlier when he was over on the red carpet crying that with your stupid girl friend he seemed invisible to you." I'm crying freely now because I'm fighting with a person I never dreamed of actually fighting with. Frodo doesn't fight with Pippin. Frodo loves Pippin, expecially when Merry's not there. Frodo hugs Pippin and congradulates him when he does something right, not stand there and chastize him. "Don't you see Billy?"

"You are drunk aren't you?"

My tears kept coming but some how I got my eyes open and just stare at him shocked. That son of a bitch. "What the fucking hell are you bitching about? I'm not fucking drunk."

Then his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it, "Hello? Oh yes, Ali, hang on a minute de- HEY!!" I reached up and threw the God Damn thing out in the road watching as a car ran it over. "THAT WAS MY GIRL FRIEND!"

"I don't give a fuck." I growled, "You listen and you listen good. You are being a fucking prick right now and Frodo is not happy at all with Pippin. If you really had a heart and are really the Pippin that I know you will go after your Merry. I can't make you go back to what you use to be before you met 'Ali' no matter how much I want you to." My tears are coming again and I sniffle wiping my tears away, "But we don't deserve this."

I start to walk off and get 10 feet away when I hear foot steps. "Elijah."

I turn around, "What?"

"Have I been that much of a prick to everyone since I got Ali?" Billy wiped some of my tears away then hugged me close. I nodded in his chest wrapping my arms around his neck feeling comforted by the older man. "I'm sorry, 'lijah, I really am. Where is Dom?"

I pull away and look into his eyes. They were bright green again like before. "He's at his hotel..."

"Thank you." Billy kissed my forehead then hugged me again, "You better be thankful that you have one stubborn heart."

I smiled and waved him on. "Good Luck!!"

End Part 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
